


Warrior's Pride

by ZenthrasJam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenthrasJam/pseuds/ZenthrasJam
Summary: Another day in the field for Zenthras. The wonders of a Chaldean master.
Relationships: Arjuna/Original male character
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @opendoorlorien for reviewing and helping me with my work. I couldn't have done it without their help. I really hope you like it. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry! Writing on notes app is a pain in the butt.

"I do not enjoy you getting in harm's way. You know fully well we can handle things. . . Why did you overexert yourself?"

Arjuna wasn't furious, but anyone could tell he was angry — angry at himself, if that 'anyone' was his Master. He hated not being enough, he hated failing to protect, and he hating seeing his lover hurt. It wasn't much, it was just a sliced palm, but it was enough for the archer to chastise and torture himself for not being there where it mattered. The Servant cleaned the wound and dressed it, leaving a soft kiss in the freshly dressed wound. He hated to see his beloved in pain. . . even if it had only been a paper cut. 

"I just wanted to help, Arjuna. You had your hands full. And it's not like I can't deal with crabs. I cannot let you do everything. . . "

"Warrior's pride. . ."

"Do you see an issue with it, Arjuna?" 

". . . No. But you are hurt."

"You also get hurt." 

"But I am a servant! That is my duty!"

"You are also my lover. And husband. If you want to go to those extremes. I do not like you getting hurt, yet I tolerate it."

"I will not fight you, Zenthras. You might as well could have been at death's door and I will still react like this. I am disposable. My spirit origin can be damaged and you will heal it. You do not have Guts. If you die, not even Asclepius would be able to bring you back. Please understand that if you die, I won't have you ever again. I will not have it. Now, please settle down, my pearl. I do not wish to antagonize you, but you are one tough cookie."

The Master huffed and nodded, looking the other way as his lover smiled lovingly while softly running his thumb on the ridges of his own clear eyes. . . He knew Zen understood, despite his lover being stubborn about it. The bluette was rather silly when he wanted to be, and now, it was one of those times. This banter was their usual banter, and Arjuna had learned to let go fairly quickly — before, he would have been a sourpuss for at least an hour or two. This was their duty; it was okay (ish) if Zen got hurt. If it was just a little. A slashed palm was no life or death matter, that is why the archer wasn't so bothered by it. . . What he was bothered by was, well, his self sacrificial instincts, but that is something Arjuna had learned to work with. His Master was his duty, and so, he would protect them without making a fuss. 

They had their own duty, and that is something he understood now. 

"Wh—what are you doing?!"

How lovely. . . His hotheaded prince had been too distracted to see what was happening right now. His combat uniform was dirty and ragged, and so, it was only normal for Arjuna to remove it. . . Of course the bowman's intentions were a lot less noble than that, but oh, he adored the idea of getting his husband out of that pissy mindset with some loving. That is what both of them needed. And he planned on being gentle, for they had already seen a lot of violence in the battlefield already. 

"What am I doing? Undressing you, of course. This is dirty, and ragged. It needs to come off."

"Oh, what a no—noble man. . ."

That made Arjuna snicker. His husband knew. 

"Then why ask, beloved? If there are no doubts in your mind, why bother?"

"Arjuna?"

"Yes, my love?" 

"Shut up." 

"Gladly. . ."

And with that, the bowman decided to kiss him as hard as he could. If Zen would not kneel, then Arjuna would make him bend. 

The kissing went on for a good amount of time, just enough to get the Master out of his tactical gear and down to his undershirt and boxers. The heat of the moment had gotten to the pair and, of course, his hand traveled south, still wearing his pristine white gloves. . . His beloved was aching, and he had to do something. Arjuna's gaze, when the contact ended, traveled to his own digits, smiling wickedly all the while. . . 

"I will prove to you I did not need your assistance back then. I am flowing with your mana. Last night you were quite the generous master. I am strong as long as you are strong. And for me to be strong. . ."

The Master arched lightly when the Archer moved his hand to his hard on, making the bluette hiss upon contact. He was still clothed, and Arjuna was still wearing his normal attire. . . Zen growled at his touch. It was unfair. 

"For you to be strong I ha—have to be alive. . . You're awfully talkative and not naked enough." 

"See? A tough cookie. . ."

Even so, the demigod dematerialized his clothes, moving to stand between his legs, making one of them hug his waist. He brought his gloved hands to his own mouth, sliding them off his hands with his teeth while grasping the tips of the finger sleeves with his teeth, scorching dark eyes gazing into pools of the most precious pearls. . . The closer they were, the better it was. The infirmary was empty, and the door had been locked. Every servant in Zenthras' Chaldea knew NOT to follow their master whenever Arjuna was with him. Chances were they could run into them doing. . . Things. 

The Master half laid on the infirmary bed, elbows keeping him a bit upright as his lover touched him, making him mewl and moan with need. It was always after missions when they got the feistiest, always wanting to tear each other's clothes off just to drain some of that energy. . . Unless they were too tired and hurt. And even then, they weren't shy enough not to have some type of sexual healing. 

Without his Master pleading, the archer removed the remnants of his clothes, putting them all into a pile by the bed. He would take care of them later. Now. . . 

"Are you still able to welcome me without preparations. . ?"

"Probably, yeah. . . You were adamant in opening me up yesterday. . ."

Zen was blushing HARD. Arjuna did not only use his mouth to sweet talk that night. It felt like a dream. He was a very skilled lover and honestly, that was something that Zen was thankful for. The man had had numerous wives, so he had to be proficient in the art of lovemaking. . . And he was. 

"We have done unspeakable things in the past, yet you still blush at the most innocent of things. . . It makes me want to try to practice the entire Kama Sutra with you, Zenthras. . ." 

"E—Eh?! Haven't we already?! But wait. . . How do you know about the Kamasutra?! Aren't you. . . Like. . . Older?"

"First of all, a bit disrespectful. And second. . . Interesting. You have done your homework."

The archer's smirk grew wider, making the Magus blush harder. Oh, he knew what praise did to him. . . And so, he positioned himself, entering his lover in a swift but controlled movement, one of his hands holding his lover's, fingers joining as their bodies became one — This was the song and dance Arjuna liked the most. This is what he knew better than battle, gore, doom and gloom. This was his home, his sanctuary. For someone else to defy it. . . 

He brought Zen's other hand — the wounded one, to his chest, and closed his eyes. His movements soft and controlled as he made love to his one and only in this life. So many wives he remembered fondly, and Krishna too — Yet this human, this man that laid before him, without any gifts given by the hands of the gods, with no royal ascendance, he himself was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, quite literally. An equal. Even if not as a warrior, as a strategist. As the bravest of men. The softness of his skin as he brushed with his own made him come back to reality, dark eyes focusing on the Paradise in front of him. His stare lost in the sea of lust, focused on his body or his eyes rolling whenever Arjuna pushed himself farther. His hands trying to claw his skin, and his mouth, curled up in the most delightful of expressions. . . Zenthras was in a trance, this happened whenever his lover's mind wandered in pleasure, it never came back completely until after the deed was done. 

He felt him throb and ache, he felt Zen arch and twist. The room got lost in a myriad of sounds that soon turned into a symphony of pleasure and decadence. Arjuna couldn't see where his body ended; they were one, and that would not change. Both of them had different strengths, and that is something he always had a hard time understanding. 

Warrior's pride should never be something that set them apart, but join them together. They were fighting as a pair, not as a commander and a foot soldier, not as a king and a guard, they were equals, and as much as Arjuna's pride was wounded by his lover getting hurt, he hurt Zenthras by not letting him fight. Both of them were mankind's protectors, why couldn't they work in tandem? It was unfair. And cruel. 

The realization of his mistake made Arjuna growl, not at annoyance to the man before him, but at himself. And it shook Zenthras. Whenever Arjuna made those noises he —no. That shouldn't happen. The Master's clear the eyes locked on Arjuna's troubled eyes, claiming his attention once more. The Archer looked startled, and as his lover tugged him down to kiss him, his legs locked around the bowman's waist, forcing him to stay as close as he could. 

"Do not. Come back to me. Now." 

The Magus commanded in a jagged voice, too lost in the pleasure to clear his throat and calm his heart and breathe. Plus he didn't have the time. If Arjuna kept himself within his dark thoughts — no. There was no reason to think about that now.

This is the moment he regretted not having a real bed near. If they were on one, he would roll them around, leave Arjuna beneath him, and show him how pleasure could clear his mind — for the eleventh time, subjecting him to the sea of pleasure they were used to navigating together. 

One push and Arjuna would descend into madness, he had seen how did that look. . . He did not find it amusing. Not when the one who suffered was his lover. Not when they had already seen enough for the day — Zenthras' calling him out had made his heart throb out of love, and it was a shame for him not to be able to show how much he adored him for it just because they had chosen to make love on a hospital bed. 

The Master grabbed his chin, forcing their gazes together as he tried to move in tandem, relief filling his expression as he sees the bowman come back to him. Slowly but surely, he started to relax on him, and his movements became more fluid and less tense. He felt like he had always felt, like an afternoon tea break, like old books stored in a big library, like goodnight kisses and groggy "good mornings". Like Zenthras' home. 

"Good. . . I love you, Jishnu. Do not — God, deeper. Do not forget that. Now, make love to me." 

The look on Arjuna's face wasn't foreign, his lover was used to this happening from time to time. It was just an occurrence that only happened once every blue moon, he didn't get hurt that often anyway. . . But Arjuna worried. Despite everything, this Bowman couldn't help but insult his lover over and over again, doubting his prowess and might — even then, Zenthras forgiveness came without him asking for it. 

Shaking his head, dispersing the thoughts that plagued his mind, the demigod grabbed his beloved's thighs, pushing him against his body once more — the closer the better, and he joined both of their hands, lacing their fingers, as the embers of their love burned and burned until they could no more. The Master was exhausted, and Arjuna could tell. His entire body had been filled to the brim with the bluette's precious Mana, but after such an impromptu session — who could blame him? A soft kiss to the forehead would be given, of course, as the master slipped in and out of consciousness. He was never one to pass out after an orgasm, but this time was different. . . 

Collecting the Chaldean in his arms after covering him with his cape, just to make sure no one looked at his pearl too much while he was in the nude for he was the only one who could see him like that — the Pandava walked towards their room. He had cleaned everything as best he could — and he had to, lest he wanted Asclepius to hiss at him or Zenthras. That wouldn't be a great idea. Especially after running into him while walking back to their bedroom. . . 

"Next time try to keep it down."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Asclepius could say that as many times he wanted — but they never listened.


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Zenthras decides to find out more about his husband. This one chapter was heavily inspired by the heavenly work of Anuja Chandramouli (Author of Arjuna: The Saga of a Pandava Warrior-Prince, which is, to my opinion, Arjuna's best representation. I would like to dedicate this to her and to her awesome book, which inspired me a ton and made me fall for Arjuna ten times harder.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also beta'ed by @opendoorlorien (Twitter). They're amazing and I love them very, very much. I also owe them a bunch.

Flushed with their success, Arjuna and Krishna, accompanied by Maya, walked towards the banks of the Yamun— 

"Ah, you are here. I didn't find you in the library. . ."

The archer made his way to the bed, greeting his Master with a small smile. No, he wasn't greeting his Master, he was greeting his husband. His long, toned body stretched over the bed face down, and he slid further into their known territory. He rested his head on the younger's lap and eyed the device curiously snuggling closer into him as he relaxed on bed.

"You were not in the library, but you are still reading, I assume." A look into Zenthras' pearly eyes told him what he needed to know, and he smiled lovingly, ever so proud of the cultured partner he had. — but, there was something more. For some reason, the bluette looked a bit flustered? Adorably so, the kind of flustered Zenthras that told him the Master knew that he was doing something a bit embarrassing. 

"I, yes. I am still reading. I just felt like I needed to lay down. We just summoned Qin's first Emperor and I thought I should learn more about them. So far I have read a bit about their food preferences and, let me tell you, it is hilarious. Did you know that there's a dish that is made with Yaks' weewees? Kinda hilarious. But yeah, I am reading. And I'm still working — Hard. Why? Oh god. You know. You know I'm up to something, don't you? You do. Shit."

To Zenthras' dismay, Arjuna's knowing smirk widened. The way he was rambling was so very telling; would he ever be able to tell a lie? The bowman didn't think so, and that is what made this even more adorable. Zenthras was so terribly endearing that he had to just. . . Sit down and get a hold of himself. Such was the way his beloved affected him. 

"Yes, my love. You are up to something and I would love to know what is it, despite your usage of such foul language. . . If you wish for me to know, that is. We have known each other for long enough to know I shall not ridicule you, although I appreciate this lovely display of shame. Whenever we are out there on the battlefield your demeanor changes — a worthy general, a seasoned warrior. But right here, when you are my Zenthras. . . It is a welcomed change. One I quite adore."

Now Zenthras went from lightly flustered to VERY flustered, but at least he had a smile on his face, a dorky one, and his eyes were nothing but pearly hearts in that moment. Arjuna had a way with words, and he so adored that. The way his husband's speech changed when with him was amazing. He wasn't the Endowed Hero anymore, he was Arjuna, his husband, the man who wore glasses despite not needing them and turtlenecks with hoodies. The man who was his home. 

"Damn it, Jishnu. How am I going to be able to live this up? I — I found a book on you. And... I wanted to read it... and I think it is really good! The author says you're the greatest love of her life and — I sorta agree, you know? Thing is I am married to you and she's not. But she had two daughters! I love the way she writes, though. She's kinda nice, there are a lot of names and when you read the original manuscript it gets kinda hard to follow but — don't look at me like that!! You know I'm stalling because I am embarrassed, lemme stall!" 

Zenthras' whining got to the maximum point and Arjuna was having the time of his life. His lover was entertaining and adoring, and he honestly loved this — loved the domesticity, their downtime was sacred, full of home—cooked meals, afternoon teas, and cuddling. He had that for brief periods in his life, so enjoying this downtime with the person he loved the most was like finding an oasis, especially after overworking himself in Scathach's camps. It had been fun, though. Zenthras wasn't scared, they were enjoying themselves, and he got to show his prowess as an archer. His husband was elated and amazed with his strength, he was able to wipe entire waves of enemies in a matter of minutes, and since Mana wasn't scarce... 

"If you wanted to know more about me, all you needed to do was ask, Zen. I stopped being able to say no to you, at least in these matters. You have seen my Krishna, my destiny, my Karma. I have nothing else to hide. Perhaps the way I loved my wives if you ever feel inclined to feel unwarranted jealousy, but they all taught me how to love you, so I would not be hiding anything my heart holds. . . What does this book say on me? Are they all sweet words, or. . .?"

For a moment, a flash of guilt, shame and fear struck his expression, and Zenthras was able to catch it even if it had been swift. All embarrassment flew through the metaphorical window, and the bluette was finally able to let go of his own shame and cupped his beloved's right cheek with his hand, nothing but love in his shiny orbs, overcome with emotion. He knew his archer's past was a sore topic. . . 

"They are very sweet words, Jishnu. There's nothing to fear, for this author loves and adores you. Just as I do. And she understands what you had to go through, just as I do as well. Your past is your biggest accomplishment and your biggest regret, and I know you don't like talking about it sometimes, and I don't like seeing you talk about it precisely because of this, because it hurts you. . ."

"I don't need you to coddle me like a child, Zenthras. I am the mighties—"

"Mightiest Pandava Warrior? I know. You are also the most handsome Pandava Prince." 

"You didn't meet Yudhishthira, or Nakula or Sahadev—"

"I don't need to in order to know you're the handsomest. You're my Jishnu, the demigod who achieved many feats and the man who stole my heart, along with Uloopi's, Draupadi's, Subhadra's and many more. That one Kuru prince who lived on as India's hero. Do you know how many people adore you? They adore what you represent, the duality of man: jealous, possessive, and also loving, caring, and giving — incredibly selfless and gentle. That doesn't bother me. We have been over this, and your dark side, the 'unworthy you', as you deem your not so noble side doesn't bother me, my love. I love you. You love me when I'm unable to be the Master you want, and you also love me when I don't want to leave the bed. . . And it isn't any different. You had the weight of your family's Dynasty on your shoulders, your brothers' and mother's, but I have the weight of the world, the universe, on mine. We may not come from the same period, but. . . We resemble each other, at least on that."

The way his husband's words pierced his heart made him think that, maybe, he could be a great archer. He knew when and where to strike, and this was a great example of that. Zenthras was no less, even if Arjuna sometimes thought he was. Not because Zenthras didn't have enough on his plate, but because Arjuna thought, as a servant, there was no other point of existing in such a world. Even if he was fighting for it. That was only sometimes when his not so noble side got ahold of his heart. But the Master was right. His Zenthras' words were true. They were both heroes hurt by the throes of destiny, and he had to respect that, should he not want to damage Zenthras' pride. 

"You are very right, and I apologise. Talking about my past is hard, but thinking about my present makes it a lot more tolerable. Shall you read that book to me? Did you read something of interest you wish to ask me?"

The cloud in Arjuna's eyes had disappeared, and thinking that made him snort. Indra, the god of tempest and winds and Lord of the Heavens, was his father. There would always be a dark cloud on him even if his celestial father didn't want that, even if he was the most talented, valiant, and precious of history's heroes. And that is why he was the best of them all. 

"Many. Was Uloopi cute? Did she really win your heart after reviving you? I am pretty sure I hold no competition over royalty like them but. . . What was your favorite thing about each of your wives?" 

A finger pressed against his lips made him stop his blabbering, as a gentle smile appeared on his husband's lips, melting Zenthras' heart in the process. 

"I will tell you everything, bahadur. There is no story you shall not know about my wives and I. My love life back in my time was enjoyable, although, before I start telling the tale of love and carnal passion, I need to remind you. . . You are my pearl, my love. You are the most precious gem I hold and I have ever held. They were not warriors such as you and I. Chitrangada was vicious, and very skilled, but. . ."

"I know what you mean, my love. There is no need to explain, I understand. . . Now, tell me everything about them! And about that time when you fought your father, and about Hanuman too!! I am a bit too shy to ask him or Rama myself. . . My Jishnu, my heart holds so much love for you. I want to know about everything you want to tell me. Why don't we make this an interview? We can skip topics that get too close to home, what do you think about that?"

Calloused hands went up, and grabbed the Chaldean's face before tugging him down for a kiss, one that was sweet and full of gratefulness. Arjuna had gotten lucky; how many of his wives had been this understanding? He embodied everything he loved about them all, but was also incredibly different. Uloopi's adoration and persistence, Draupadi's charm, Chitrangada's warrior spirit and battle prowess. . . He was so very precious. 

"I think it is perfect. Shall we start, then? I'll tell you about Draupadi first, for she was our wife. Are you comfortable? You best not fall asleep, for this is an exclusive interview!"

That damned smile Arjuna gave him. . . Zenthras knew why so many had loved him. They still do, Emiya could be Chaldea's mom, but whenever Arjuna cooked he always left the kitchen with both respect and admiration for the man that loved his Master. Sigurd looked up to him, Kama had conspired to get them to be together. Their home was perfect for them and, maybe, just maybe after all of this was over, they could be able to call some other place home. Even if they didn't. . . Home was where the other half of their soul was. 

"Also, I read something about you being a great dancer?" 

"L—Let's start from Draupadi, Zenthras, we will. . . Work our way to that." 

Yes. . . Home was where his blushing, flustered Arjuna was.


	3. Distressed Junabean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenthras finds out the ugly truth and despairs. Thankfully, they we're blessed by Krishna with a Junabean — and their beloved Junabean saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'ed and a little short. I apologize!

Sensing Zenthras' discomfort, the archer flings himself to their room, not wanting to leave his side if he felt this upset. This was. . This was weird. They had a wonderful morning today and one of his beans was taking care of his beloved husband, nomming on his cheek as he had his afternoon nap. To know his beloved was hurting right in that moment made him restless, wanting to get to his side as fast as he could. 

Upon reaching his husband, he sighed as his heart shrunk on his chest. The poor Junabean was distressed as well, trying to fix this just as much as his creator... Zenthras looked miserable, and with a quick glance to the tablet, he assumed he had reached the end of his tale. Shivering at the thought of ever traversing the Himalayas on foot and falling to his welcomed death once more, the skilled bowman slid on the bed until reaching his husband while pressing his chest against the Chaldean's back. His wailing was endearing, knowing someone would cry for him made his chest warm with love and adoration, and full with pride. 

The poor Junabean, however... Looked mortified and thoroughly drenched with tears. His creator just ruffled its hair, wanting to calm both of their beloveds. 

"W—we. . . Will never go to a cold place! Ever ag—gain!"

"Juna... Junajuna... Juna..." 

"Junabean, I—I know we already live in a.. very cold place — but still. You don't want your papa to... Trip and fall to his death — Again, right? Krishna wouldn't want that..." 

"Juna!!!! Junajunajuna... Juna..." 

"Yes. We will take good care of your papa. I — Just... He deserved so much better."

Zenthras', voice was muffled by the poor Junabean that had just started to nom on his cheek once more, trying to comfort his "owner" as Arjuna hugged them both to his chest. He did know Zenthras knew he was there, of course. The way his body melted against his own upon receiving his hug was telling enough, but he didn't know if it was just his body, or if his mind was still wandering in sadness. 

"It was that death what who brought me to you, husband. If it had been different, I wouldn't be here — with you, today. Your tears both warm and break my heart, Zenthras, but I assure you, there nothing to cry for. Not with me here. My happiness is incommensurable, for I have you, and Krishna blessed us with one of our offspring. My duty is not of divine order, I am finally free of Fate's shackles." 

"Jufna... Jufnajufna!" 

"O—kay... But swear to me, Junabean, we will give papa the best second life we can. I just... He suffered so much, little bean..."

"Junaaaa..."

"Beloved, all of us have suffered loss. You suffer whenever you lose me in battle and have to repair my Spirit Origin and Core, we lost Romani, we lost Da Vinci, we lost that Red Saber... Loss is life's constant, for our gains sometimes outweight the Dark Lord's call. Now — Stop your crying and face me, I wish and intend to clean that face of yours. Poor Junabean is swimming in your tears."

Zenthras snorted, and shook his head, turning around just for his lover to lock his own dark eyes to bloodshot ones. He immediately remembered his son, the Upapandavas, the Panchala and Pandava army... And he felt his heart shrunk once more, but knowing it had been to save the world of all of its evils once more made it more tolerable. He had met his son once more in the Celestial Abode, and he had enjoyed his time with his brothers and their children in the Throne, they just were a call away... And he hoped, and prayed, for them to be called forth. Zenthras and Bheema would have to be kept in wraps, since his meaty brother would turn their Chaldea into a circus, but — life would smile to him again. Yudhi and Sahadeva would be a precious asset, and their counseling would be like a panacea. They knew better than him. And Nakula... Oh, precious Nakula. Chaldea would feel like his old home again.

"F—Fine... I just... Okay. I will stop. B—but... Could you stay by my side today? There is... Not much to do. We could farm hands, but I really don't feel like it. Today I shall take the day off and — I'd like to spend it with you? And Junabean? 

"Junajuna!!" 

"And that you shall have. But what if, for all of the trouble my story has caused you, I tell you about that time Bheema almost died, choked by a chicken's bone, no less!"

"Babe, you have told me that one eleven times..." 

"And the twelfth will make you laugh as much as the first. Get comfy and hug Junabean tighter, love. If you ever get to summon Bheema, trust me, you will need all of the knowledge I can give you."

"And all of the food, too!" 

Arjuna's laugh ringed and gently crashed against their room's walls, making Zenthras smile once more... Yeah, maybe his death hadn't been so bad after all.


	4. A Husband's Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna is tired of Zenthras' BS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANKS TO @Ricoririsu (Twitter) FOR DOING THIS ART TRADE FOR ME!! GOD. She is awesome. She's the one who drew them and also gave me the inspiration to write this. UNBETA'ED.

The moon was high in the sky when lights started to go off but, with how engrossed the Master was in his reading, there was no way in hell he would notice how life in Chaldea was suddenly stopping. Servants didn't need to sleep, but that didn't mean some of them didn't like it. Smiling, the bluette reminded himself of Kama and their predilection to live in soft places. He could never say no when they invited him in, so it wasn't all bad. 

Sighing, he swipes left on his tablet, and turns a page of the book he was reading. Multitasking was the thing he excelled at, and after spending months giving multiple orders to servants to get the upper hand in disturbances, singularities, subsingularities and Lostbelts, of course researching was child's play for Zenthras. But he'd rather have this, of course. He loved feeling at home and wearing his fluffy turtlenecks instead of the stuff combat clothes. Though he had enjoyed using his boy scout attire. Juna's face had been entertaining enough. 

Zenthras suddenly asked himself where his husband was... It was weird, not feeling him near. He had brought him dinner some hours ago, and it had been delicious, but other than that — he didn't know where he was. It wasn't an issue, of course. The archer was independent enough, and having him there would be nothing but a welcomed distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. This was for the greater good. Dealing with Hijikata wasn't easy... Sure. The berseker was one of the few calm ones unless provoked, but the hero did have a short fuse, and learning how to treat him and what his buttons were was his damn job. He should do his best. 

Upon moving his hand over his computer, the shine of his wedding ring caught his eye, making him smile... It made him happy, knowing he had a life other than being a hero, other than being a Magus. Knowing he had a proper relationship without stupid power dynamics was insane, specially for someone like him. He loved it. 

He got up, deciding to look for another book to finish this as quickly as he could. Maybe his bed was getting cold, and he didn't want that. Maybe Arjuna was waiting for him, and he was making him wait like the idiot he was. 

Little did he know his husband had other plans. 

Gentle, calloused hands got under his dark sweater, making him tremble in delight... This was his husband's touch, and he adored it. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and pressed his back against Arjuna's chest. It felt like heaven.. and hell together. He knew Arjuna had been patient, but he could only be so for so long... 

"I admire your dedication to work but... You were supposed to sleep hours ago." 

He could feel Arjuna's heat in his cheeks... Was he blushing? He had to. Feeling flustered himself, he laughed meekly and hummed, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh! — um... One more chapter?" 

His archer scoffed, growling in his ear before turning him around, taking the book from his hands, leaving it back on the shelf it had sat on, and he hauled Zenthras. When the youngster was sitting on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, after shrieking in surprise, he then went to the bluette's devices, turning them off one by one after saving the progress. Zenthras was pouting, the man was dedicated to his work, but he knew his husband was in the right — plus he trusted him, Arjuna knew how much his work meant to him, so it was okay if he turned his gadgets off.

"I am in deep shit, right?" 

"Language."

"You threw me over your shoulder!" 

"And you forgot your duties as human and husband. Sleep and love." 

Zen smiled dumbly against Arjuna's back, hugging it and burying his entire face in it. It smelled wonderfully, and that was his favorite of Arjuna's hoodie... It looked amazing on him and it was incredibly soft, plus it had paws, and the hood had little ears, so he adored it on him. It seems the archer was in a pretty set mood, and that also made him happy. Arjuna wasn't mad, he just missed him dearly. 

With these hunting quests, he was just taking it easy, ending missions in mere minutes and coming back to Chaldea within half an hour, to Waver's delight, whom had had an amazing birthday by himself, without being disturbed. Just a couple of minutes and then, it was just alone time for himself. Researching and just organizing his documents was easy enough, but time consuming, and since enemies varied from time to time, Arjuna could or could not be with Zenthras in the formation. His husband knew the Master was safe if Brynhildr was there, so he didn't worry that much. But even then... Arjuna usually had to take dinner to him. 

Taking the matter in his own hands, he decided to bring his husband to bed (more like drag him to it) and love on him, remind him what he should be doing as well on his free time. Of course Arjuna wasn't obsessed with sex, but it was nice. Spending time together, more of it, is what he wanted. Nothing too drastic... Arjuna didn't like to go overboard if it wasn't warranted, but he knew how to get what he wanted out of Zenthras. 

Upon reaching their bedroom, Arjuna lets his husband down as gently as he can, humming to himself as he kisses the top of his husband's head — His hair was so soft, as soft as a baby lamb's fur, and he adored it. In no time, he was naked before his lover, sporting a very heavy erection between his legs. His dark eyes were directed to Zenthras, and the poor master's mouth was dry... Arjuna was rarely so bold, which was good because if he did this more often his brain would short-circuit and he would not be able to think about something else for a long, long time. 

"Shouldn't I be sleeping? Like, right now?" 

Arjuna leaned down, pressing his lips to his husband's as he forced him in the middle of the bed, turning around just to leave him on top of his own chest while Zen tried not to lose his glasses. He wanted to see Arjuna's expressions. Damn it, why didn't he wear his contact ones instead of his round ones today? And Arjuna must have felt he was thinking too much, because the kiss got a lot more insistent, making bluette moan in his mouth. 

"Don't worry, it won't be long... And you shall sleep better this way."

Arjuna promised with a cheeky smile, winking at him before continuing their kiss. He so wanted to give Zenthras those puffy lips he loved so more, and he only would if he kissed the Master hard enough — and so he did. The kiss didn't have any urgency, however. They were deep, but lazy. It was pure love, not desire, what guided them tonight. The Chaldean knew it would be sweet lovemaking what would put him to sleep, and he adored it. 

While they kissed, clothes were being shed left and right, but for some reason, Arjuna wanted for his husband to keep his sweater... It made Zen's chest warm. What was the reason? He didn't know, but Arjuna looked lovestruck in that moment he didn't dare take it off. Maybe it felt like home to the archer, just as much as it did to himself.

Minutes later both were leaking, and Zenthras was fucking himself on Arjuna's fingers while moaning with sheer abandon. Ah, he wasn't that needy before, what was happening? Maybe, just maybe, he really had forgotten about this, too engrossed with his research... It was silly, and it was stupid. Zenthras was thankful he had a husband that could understand that this didn't mean that he was pushing Arjuna away... He just — forgot. Very much like Arjuna forgot to eat when he was training while growing up. 

"I—I can't. I need you. Now." 

The Pandava nodded, helping him up, and grabbing his own cock for Zenthras to sit on it, his insides hugging him and constricting around his length with a mighty vice grip... It definitely felt like home. And so, they started their dance — slow and gentle, as waves they would move and crash against each other with no rush at all but full of pleasure and desire. As two old lovers, they consumed each other. 

With no warning at all, Arjuna grabbed his lover's left hand and kissed the ring that was on one of his fingers while his dark eyes just scorched Zenthras' pearl eyes with his gaze, making him lose control. The Chaldean soon was trembling under his hands... Moaning and mewling as he frowned, he lifted his own sweater up, biting on the hem as he rode him a bit more insistently, but equally as lazy. His eyes struggled to stay open, but his entire expression was one of sheer pleasure. Oh, the way they moved, and the way they sounded. Arjuna was not against recording a lovemaking session just to enjoy it later, alone or with his beloved Pearl, but he just wanted it to watch Zenthras shake, tremble, whine and moan because of him. Just to stroke his own ego, and also enjoy his husband's handsome face when he came and Arjuna was sitting deep within him. 

Just like right now. 

His muffled cries were enough to spur the archer on, and he suddenly grabbed on his waist, helping Zenthras ride his own orgasm while looking for his own. And the way he reacted was heaven itself. An oversensitive husband was always a sight to see. His hands curled on milky white skin, and with the thought of how much he loved how curvaceous was his husband's ass he spilled inside of him, rolling his eyes while arching his back lightly with Zenthras' name on his lips while being balls deep inside him. 

The Master hummed, licking his lips and taking his sweater off, throwing it somewhere in the room seconds after. Swiping his finger on Arjuna's ruined chest to collect his own seed, he offered it to the Archer's pliant lips. When his chest was completely clean, the Chaldean leaned down, kissing his beloved before getting comfortable. He whined at the loss of his husband's length inside of him, but settled down fairly easy, his eyes dropping down dangerously fast... This is what he needed. 

"So... 'One more chapter', hm?" 

Zen giggled, slapping one of Arjuna's bouncy pectorals before nibbling on his neck, marking him as he always did. It was the Magus way to show his own possessiveness, other than wearing Arjuna's clothes. That man was his, no one else's. Maybe if he did summon someone from his time he'd have competition, and then he would share, but for now — Arjuna was his. 

"Maybe tomorrow, when I'm not too fucked out... I needed that, you know? I know you do — you always know."

That precious self sufficient and presumptuous smile befell Arjuna's lips, making Zenthras eyes turn into hearts. The Archer was so beautiful when he was full of himself, for Juna was one of the most self sufficient men he had ever known, and the best lover, boyfriend, friend and husband he had ever known. Not that he had known any other than his precious archer, but...

"Shall I trust you to know better than leave the bedroom, our bedroom, for that long?" 

The archer hummed, rubbing the tip of his nose against Zenthras' scalp to then scrunch his face when the tip of a lock of hair got in his nose. This was very unromantic, but it was them. And the archer wouldn't change it for anything. 

"Mhm... I kinda want another round but I'm about to pass out. Morning sex?"

"Should I be worried or amazed you are asking?" 

With a loud snort the Master rolled his eyes, getting much more comfortable on his lover's chest while also getting sleepy really, really fast. Arjuna was warm and safe, and the only thing that could make this ten times better would be to have a purring kitty on Arjuna's chest. That, he hoped, would come in time. 

"Both? You did kinda went hard after I came. My braincells are still recuperating."

Chuckling lightly, Arjuna settled, hands running up and down the bluette's back before he grabbed the covers, getting them under the warm duvet. It was clean, but the sheets did not have the same luck. They'd change it in the morning... After they soiled them again, of course. 

"Very well. We shall have morning sex, and you will come to the cafeteria by seven. How does that sound?" 

It was fair, and Zenthras knew he had to compromise and negotiate with his lover. It wasn't fair, they were a couple and they should have a life outside their duties. Life was hard enough already for Zenthras to keep asking so much from himself. And he was so young... 

"I will also have a break from one to two thirty. You can convince me to extend it until three."

But even if it was a hard life, if you asked Zenthras... 

"Perfect. Good night, my love. I shall guard your dreams."

"Nini, babe. I'll see you in yours." 

It was one worth living.


	5. GudaGuda 2020: A run on the rice fields!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble. Zenthras loves horses and loves nature. He can have the rice fields all for himself this time, and Red Hare is with him! Arjuna is, of course, happy to see his husband so overjoyed.

"Master looks like a fish in the sea, doesn't he, Lord Arjuna?" 

The demigod scoffed, looking at his beloved ride at the back of that enormous man-horse with flaming red hair. It was a delightful sight. Zenthras seemed at ease, and the contented smile he had on his face was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Yes, that he does, Lord Siegfried."

"HIHIN!! Master has told me I am allowed to gallop to my hearts content on these rice fields with him on my back, Lord Arjuna! Give me your blessing!" 

And now, looking for his husband's eyes, he knew he was done for. The most irresistible puppy eyes were on him — how could he refuse? 

"Very well, Lord Red Hare. You have my blessing. I do not sense danger, and Lord Odysseus has managed to clear the perimeter for us. Husband?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have fun." 

"YEAH! ONWARDS!" 

"HIHINNNN!!!!"


	6. Arjuna-sama: Love is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the long awaited confession. This is a brief look into their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct link to Kama's interlude and an ode to my love for Kaguya-sama. I wanted to play around with it, but there are important things to be said. Zenthras' Kama is different. He is not interested in them using their darts on him, nor he wanted them to. So they are using them on him on their own accord, because they feel conflicted and frustrated upon seeing Arjuna and Zenthras be annoying by basically make heart eyes to the other without doing a thing about it because they're both idiots. That being said, this is unbeta'ed! I hope it isn't unreadable.

"You two are so very infuriating..." 

That is what brought him back to the world of the 'living', right from the depths of his mind. Even if he hadn't noticed, his big pearl eyes were now puppy ones, and they were set on Arjuna, as he worked in front of him. It was only Kama and himself in the backlines, and he couldn't escape them. And he would not, even if he wanted to. 

"What do you mean?" 

" 'What do you mean, Your Deity', Zenthras. Stop oogling and drooling over that hunk and pay attention. Fufufu... You're slipping in a very complicated spiral, Master..." 

"Kama, if you are going to make fun of m—"

"I am not. Well, I did, a little, but that is not to say my words aren't true enough. Arjuna is complicated, but everything I say will be futile for my darts have hit bullseye... And it seems they did on the both of you." 

Zenthras' eyebrow went up to his hairline. What were they even saying? What were they up to? Darts? Whatever did they meant? They were floating right beside him and it was just — Incredibly annoying. What did they know he didn't? Oh, the poor thing was so ignorant to what will become of his life after Kama was done with him. Or them, for that matter. 

"I do not want anything from him, Your Divinity. He's a servant and I'm his Master... There is little else going on." 

He was trying to get away from the fact he knew they were incredibly close to the cause of his daydreaming. Why did they, out of all people, had to know about this? It made sense, of course, but why them? They should have left them back in Chaldea instead of trying to raise their bond. It was ridiculous, honestly. It had been such a bad idea from his part, they weren't even a farming servant!! They were of such little help in this setting and now this was proving to be a very big mistake. 

But it was just because he knew deep within himself their words were true. 

Upon coming back from his little farming session, Zenthras parted ways from a very entertained Kama, one that had promised to see him soon. Whatever did they mean — he didn't know, but Zenthras did not care either. They liked speaking in riddles and he honestly had no time for their mind games. He loved them, and adored how strong both in power and resilience they were, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He did not liked his walls were crumbling, and Kama was chiseling their way in with deadly accuracy. 

He showered and got dressed comfortably enough to have a nap, falling asleep almost immediately. His brain had gone into overload with Kama beside him — and he had gotten so unnaturally angry, both at himself and at them. Waver had noticed, and had suggested a nap and some food, knowing fully well what emotions were swimming in his chest, bubbling and fuming as if he were a kettle. 

Why did everyone know? Why? Was he so obvious? But why?! 

His dreams proved to be as annoying as his current life affairs, though, and he would regret ever thinking that sleeping would be a good way out of his metaphorical pickle. 

He woke up staring at a chalkboard, scrunching his face upon seeing a professor mention some math notions. He saw them beside him, Kama, smirking and winking at him. They were in their masculine form, and he cursed under his breath. Would he end up having to kick anyone that tried anything with them. Why did they have to appear in his dream? Why was his subconscious so annoying? Grumbling, he focused his gaze on his notepad, as a little piece of paper slid his way over the table 

'Why are you so angry? We'll have recess in five ;)' 

He grumbled once more, grabbing his own pen to write a note back for them. 

'I hate you're always after me. Am I so interesting for you?' 

They looked shocked for a second, and they recoiled before looking at him with their... Usual fox-like stare. Except this time it wasn't as fluid. 

'This is just a dream. You shall have to ask yourself.' 

And growling, right after hearing the ring go, he got up from his desk, collecting his things before he found a very tall man in front of him. He was very built, and his features reminded him of... Someone? 

"Prez wants to see you. He's waiting for you at the HQ, don't keep him waiting!" 

This sounded urgent, and... Who was this president? This was weird. He had never ever seen this man, and he knew dreams were just his subconscious trying to speak to him, but this he had never seen... Why did he look so much like... 

He did not dare to think of his name. 

Steeling himself, and forgetting about Kama, he left them behind and walked towards the place where the supposed student council HQs were. He found himself knowing his way around as if this school was his own, and he NEVER went to a school like this. This was so very specific, it looked so oriental... He felt nothing but dread, but why?! Why was his subconscious so scared? 

Upon entering the room, he knew why. 

A tall male with dark hair and eyes, delicate yet stern looking expression, a precious, long gold chain going from one side of his neck to the other one on his uniform jacket — and his hair was flawless! Goddamn it. Why did he look so good? He even looked younger, his hair a little bit longer as well. This was hell! Hell!!!! 

"Ah, Fiorle—san. I told Bheema—kun to look for you, since as you are the vice president of this council, I think you should be able to speak your mind as freely as possible. I wanted to know your opinion in the activities that Kamadeva—san has thought of for Valentine's Day. They insist on making it a universal day, one where everyone is free to gift what they want to they one they care for — be it friend or a possible love interest."

"I—I... Um... Why me?" 

Arjuna blinked twice, confused by Zenthras' reaction and question. He thought he had mentioned it before. 

"Because, as I mentioned not so long ago, you are my Vice President, Fiorle—san." 

He thanked every single god he didn't have a holster on him, or that thing would have beeped with the way his heart was reacting. Why? Why now? Why with him? It was a dream, but why did it feel so intense? 

"A—Ah... I see. My opinion. Very important. Would you mind if I saw Kamadeva's plan, Arjuna?" 

"My, my... Getting comfortable, Zenthras—san? So comfortable you're foregoing honorifics? Or are you being terribly disrespectful?" 

Kama appeared right at the room's doorstep, closing the door behind them and walking towards Arjuna, taking the folder he kept in his hands just to offer it to Zenthras, winking at Arjuna. The bluette noticed they did not have that weird expression on their face anymore. That was.. worrying.

"He looks slightly out of it, Kamadeva—san. Did Zenthras—san eat something before coming to school?" 

Asked Arjuna, and what was a lot more infuriating, they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. His presence had been acknowledged just when Kama looked at him, shrugging. 

"He spent the entire night studying. You know how he is, Arjuna—san. He always tries his best to learn and be better. A very worthy young man, if you ask me. One enough to be your pair." 

Arjuna... Blushed? And turned around, making it impossible for Zenthras to discover what had happened. Had he truly blushed? He would never, ever know. That moment was now lost to time. 

"I wish you didn't force yourself, Fiorle—san. You should sleep a little bit more, to keep your development optimal." 

Something told him there were things unsaid, but he just... Didn't know how to ask for them. The Master nodded, offering Arjuna a tight smile, one Arjuna reciprocated after turning around. 

They talked about how Valentine's day would go, with a secret rose and chocolate delivery service, cake and sweets selling tables that would be organized by the students themselves and the school's speakers blaring songs that would be dedicated from one student to the other, if they so wished. It was all a precious plan, and Kama seemed to have hit jackpot, for Arjuna said this would all be organized in due time — their entire plan, with little to no changes. 

Zenthras opened and closed his eyes, and he now was standing in the middle of a hall that had been lavishly decorated. It looked juvenile, but not really cheesy or childlike. It was beautiful, and Zen hummed in approval for himself. The hall was also brimming with life, and there were tables with cakes, cookies, gummies and chocolates, all Valentine themed. Business seemed to be going well, too! He was happy Kama's plan had worked, they were skilled! 

And he felt — Bad. The bluette had been a fucking asshole. 

Sighing, he went to pick some chocolates just to gift them to them as an apology, though he still felt frustrated. They were trying to get a rise out of him, to get something from him, and not knowing what it was — was frustrating. Though he knew. He kept looking at Arjuna with longing. How could he act upon it if he was just a Master? How could he do something with the archer if they had a job to do? This was not a time to fall in love, but to save the world! 

Huffing, he grabs Kama's gift and walks to their classroom, knowing their break was about to finish. How did he know? It was sort of instinctual, or course. Something told him he had to go there. When he sat on his desk, he left the candies for them on theirs, taking their notepad and pencil out. Right after this break they would have English, and that was one of his favorite classes. 

Little by little the room would start to get packed with students, but Kama was nowhere to be seen. Until... They appeared, in their femenine form, wearing a pink shirt and a pastel pink skirt while their hair was tied back in a tall ponytail. They looked beautiful, but for some reason he (again) dreaded this. 

"Cupid sent all of this! These are love offerings for the very privileged ones. The first one would be for..." 

They didn't name him, and he begged for it to stay that way. Of course Kama had to have a lot of gifts, for they were gorgeous... Thank God they weren't silly, because if Kama had used some sort of bow and arrow, or wings, he would have lost it. 

"and the last love offering is from Arjuna—san, for his beloved Zenthras—san. It also has a message he requested cupid to read out loud. 'I am sorry for this cowardly way out, but I do not know how to tell you this for every single time I try to, I back down. I wish for us to be closer.' How sweet! Here, Zenthras—san. It is a big bouquet, so help me with it?"

And big it was. A large bouquet sat on the basket, and it looked like it also held a lot of chocolate. Oh no, he did not like this. Getting up from his desk, he received the roses and put them on the table, doing the same with the milky promises Arjuna had sent. Kama got closer to him, and made him lean down, smirking. 

"He also said you should go to the HQ after your classes are over. He has a date for you two. Enjoy your little day with him, Zenny.~ And thank you for your chocolate, your insolence has been forgotten." 

And with that, they were off, and in the blink of an eye, he stood in front of that one door he didn't want to go in. God, he was so scared, he was terrified! Why was this dream so weird? Why was he just dealing with this when it is was so very unnatural? Why was his brain tricking him like this? He was dreaming about Arjuna and himself in a very juvenile setting. It was so unbecoming for a Magus such as himself... 

He opened the doors, and found a frowning Arjuna inside, one that tried not to smile lightly upon seeing him... And he looked just as confused as he was. And then — it dawned up on Zenthras that the one to set this up had been Kama, not Arjuna. And he'll have to play along. 

He couldn't bring himself to stop this. It was a dream and it wouldn't bring any harm, Arjuna would never know he liked him. 

"So... I heard you like me..." 

"That is indeed curious, Zenthras—san. I received the same message from you."

"Are you deflecting, Arjuna—san? But, to answer your implied question: I do. I—I like you."

The dark haired male nodded, walking closer to the smaller one as their gazes remained joint. Offering his hand, the president smiled down at Zenthras while soft music could be heard in the background. Who had done this if no one was in the room? Bah, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. It was a dream, illogical, whimsical and incredibly fake. 

They danced for a while, and it was something he knew very well. It was just soft swaying, far easier than the ballroom style or the waltz style he had learned when he was a mere boy, younger even than he was in his dream. 

"You look very handsome..."

Arjuna blushes harder, and nibbles on his lower lip... And then another revelation hit him. Kama had spoken about darts. And if those darts were related to Kama, they were darts of love. Was Arjuna manifesting in his dream to tell him it was okay to feel like this? That he felt the same? 

"How cute..." 

Came Kama's voice, watching from their position as a hand with folded fingers neared their mouth while they smiled smugly. They did not need to be there to know what was happening, it was only a matter of time until they decided to be together. They needed to. Kama was tired of seeing them flail miserably for the other. Hours passed without their knowledge, too lost in each other. They were sharing a piece of cake now, sitting on the same couch. It was something. 

Arjuna and Zenthras had moved from the desk to the couch, and now they weren't separated by the accursed piece of wood. 

"I don't want this to end..." 

"I don't either, but I don't think I would be able to ask so much from you, Zenthras. This is... Already too much for me."

His president looked sad for a moment, his gaze just falling on their joined hands that rested on his own thighs, Arjuna's. They looked miserable but Zenthras, in a brave rush, decided to kiss his cheek, surprising him, and making him touch that same place with his free hand. It was as if he didn't believe it had happened — and it squeezed the vice president's heart. 

"You aren't asking if I am already giving myself for free. You aren't taking if I am offering... I — I haven't had this with anyone else, Arjuna. I haven't had this happen with someone else, and even though I am nervous, I feel like I would kick myself for all eternity because I didn't tell you this. Even if the only way I can do it is like this."

In a dream, he meant. Innocent to Kamadeva's design. This is why gods and men alike feared them. 

Arjuna offered him a shy smile, one that made his heart skip a beat. The older male looked like someone with iron resolve, and he suddenly — He suddenly lost all control of the situation. With Arjuna getting closer and closer, the bluette tried not panicking, and when he had steeled himself, he closed his eyes... 

Only to open them and look at a white ceiling. 

The frustrated whine that came from his lips was muffled by the pillow he had set over his face. This was just... Too much. Why was he having this sort of dreams? The Master was almost fond of his nightmares right now, for wallowing in despair was easier than thinking about things, about his feelings. 

"How was your sleep, Mas~ter~?" 

Laying beside him, Kama played with his hair as their expression was one of pure delight and excitement, as if they were a kitty that had just gotten the milk they wanted. 

"Tell me it was just a dream. Tell me that is just what it was." 

"Of course that is what it was. Just a dream. Would you like it to be something more real, though? I do not like you treating my job, one I do not enjoy, as if it was harassment. You know what you feel, and lying to me is equal to spitting to my feet. Out with it, boy. No more games... "

"Why do you want this? Why are you so set in making me confess?" 

"Because your happiness is also my own."

The bold confession made him recoil, surprised with how honest the deity was being. It was a little more than he expected, but knowing he was safe with them... He relented. 

"I do like Arjuna. I feel my heart throb when he looks at me. It is funny because I just... In my dream I was a school boy in love, and you were there, helping me to get with him. Life was easier, we didn't have that many responsibilities. Now he is my servant, and I am his master. What would the rest of my servants think if I fall in love with him? I am a commander, I should act like one. And pleasure and business should not mix. I have been alone all my life, I haven't even gotten my first kiss. Why would I bother? I'll end up dying somewhere along the line. What is the word you like using? 'feeble'? That's what this all is. It is a feeble attempt at being normal in a world that is ending."

"Are you saying you will give up, Fiorle?" 

"I never back down."

"Then why do you sound like a little child? Do you already feel defeated?"

"No. Of course not. I have you, Cú, Arjuna, Bryn..." 

"Why are you so miserable, then? Do you think warriors don't know love?" 

"That is not what I am saying!!" 

He said, hands burying in his fluffy, messy hair as he whined, close to tears. Not even his mother had cracked into him as easily as Kama had. They knew him, and despite being snarky, annoying and sarcastic, they did care about him. They brushed his hands as delicately as they could, removing the pillow and letting it fall to the floor. 

"Why are you running from me...?" 

"I am not."

"Yes you are, boy." 

"Why the fuck are you always on me? You like torturing me this much? Enough for you to haunt my dreams and make me feel miserable upon waking up? No, scratch that. You even tortured me while I was sleeping, didn't you? You think I'm fun? You think I'm a toy? Your human boy-toy?" 

And they burned once more, Zenthras' angered explosion destroying them as if he was Shiva, opening his third eye right on them. It was awful, it felt awful. This was the first time they worked for something in a long, long time. And if there was something worse than seeing their darts be ignored by sheer will power, was being denied and hated in this way. It had backfired on them, apparently... They were being punished for doing their job. One they thought they did not enjoy anymore.

Their shoulders dropped, and their red eyes didn't hold the same light they did before. Zenthras had messed up big time, and even if he was panting and looked like he was about to cry, he knew. This had hurt them greatly

"Despite your unwarranted cruelty, Master, I think you are an exceptional human being. And no, I do not intend on bedding you, for there are better things than a pile of ash for you in your future. I did not want to make you feel miserable, alas I think I have. I apologize." 

And with that, in a blue bang, they disappeared... 

This was bad. It had been the second time he had blown up on Kama like that, and it was also the second time where they looked so distraught. 

Sighing, and knowing he would not find them for the day unless he called for them for a mission, the Master went to have a shower. He had overslept. There was nothing else to do. 

A soft knock to his door made him sigh, however. It was hours later, and he was calmer, even though his eyes were bloodshot. Zenthras didn't like feelings. They weren't logical and he didn't understand them. Why would someone like something they couldn't understand? He felt so cold and hollow... 

"Master...?"

No. Nonono. Nope. No. Nyet. Non. Īe. No. Hindi. This was fucked up. This was more than fucked up. The door opened just to show a very shy and very worried Arjuna right on his doorstep, making him let out a dry sob. 

Why now. 

"I will see myself to your Second Archive if I am making you this miserable..."

It looked like it pained him, but that is only because he knew how to read Arjuna, he knew his language. Both of them were burdened heroes. How wouldn't he be able to understand this. 

"Arjuna, I—..." 

"I had a dream. And I do not trust myself anymore. If I hurt you, if I am so unbearable to see, then I will not stay any longer."

Hold on... 

"A dream? What dream?" 

"It is better if we don't talk about this. I do not intend on making you suffer further." 

"Make me suffer? Why would knowing about your dream make me suffer?" 

"Master."

The urgency in Arjuna's voice made him dizzy. Had he... Had he had the same dream? He had to know, he had to even if his lungs were not housing any air at the moment. 

"What dream. Arjuna, please. I do not ask things from you. What dream."

"You... You were there. And you said you liked me."

Zenthras was about to pass out. They had the same dream. Kama had said this had been a dream and nothing more. And they were right! They hadn't lied. But the dream had been a shared one. Arjuna knew of this, that is why he had... 

"You won't go anywhere. We need to talk, and I don't care whether we hate each other or this ends badly, you won't go into second archive. That is an order. Do you understand or will you force me to use command spells?"

"I understand. But I do not wish to hurt you..." 

"We have already hurt each other. That is irrelevant. What you said in the dream — is that true?"

"As true as the sun rises each morning and sets at dusk."

"So that is why you had been evading me for a while."

"Correct."

"Well, fuck me." 

"I do not think it is the right time for this, but — language." 

And at that Zenthras giggled, but his voice sounded wet and restrained. He was crying. Sitting at the edge of his bed, the bluette cradled his head with his hands, feeling truly miserable, stupid and like the biggest asshole ever. Kama hadn't used him, or played around with him. 

"Zenthras, please." 

"Arjuna, why? I am a nobody. I am just a stupid Magus who lost everything. Look at us, we try to live in a world that was incinerated. We just have housing because we are lucky to have servants with us that can easily build things. I am a genocidal asshole. Look at the people from Russia, Scandinavia and China? What the hell? I destroy things. I do not make them. I am not attractive and I live inside the library. The only reason Hans likes me its because I'm just a sorry excuse for a human, just like he thinks he is. Except he's not a human anymore. I was raised as a racehorse, I know how to sing, dance, ride horses, use my magic circuits and how to manipulate people to my advantage, but I haven't... I haven't had that. I do not know love, Arjuna. And I am a coward. I have been running from you, from Kama, from the unknown."

"Yet here you are, facing me?"

"After running!! Because you're basically backing me up against a wall!!" 

"Would you rather this to blow up in the middle of a battle?" 

"Hell no."

"Then we better talk while there is time. You are smart. Even if you know nothing of feelings, you know they force you to be unreasonable. Right now you are crying. Zenthras... Gods, please don't cry? Not because of this. I am unworthy of your tears. You say you're not right for me, but it is the other way around. I am dead, and broken. I have let go of my past, yet it still hurts. The wound is just too deep and I cannot seem to heal it. I am as foreign to those feelings just as you are, Zenthras. All my life I knew war and strife, and of course it had some periods of brief peace, and I loved my brothers and my wives very much, but this love... These feelings... I don't understand. And I am as scared as you are. If I die, you will be able to summon me again. I will always listen to your call as many times as it is needed. But if you die, what will I do without you? Knowing I did not do enough to protect you? By all the three worlds, I swear I would find a way to either drag you to the throne, or to leave it. I do not want an existence where I am not your servant. Even if I can't hold you, even if I can't see your face upon waking up, at least let me fight alongside you. I know I would hurt you... But I am naught but a selfish man. I want you, whether you want to stay by my side to love me, or fight with me." 

"You said you didn't like people getting close to you. That is what you dislike the most." 

"You are not 'people'."

"What am I?" 

"My Master."

"And only that?"

Arjuna straightened his back and locked the door, dematerializing Gandiva, and changing his own clothes... It was a little bit tricky, but he had been practicing. 

"I would like you to be more for me."

"What am I." 

His pearl eyes were now on the Archer's, fiercely staring even if they had unshed tears in them. It was now or never, Arjuna knew, and he kneeled in front of Zenthras, his own eyes looking back at him in defiance. 

"The man I wished was mine." 

"Why do you kneel?"

"Because I need to pledge myself to you."

"Are you my servant? Or are you Arjuna?" 

"I will never stop being your servant..."

"Wrong answer." 

Arjuna huffed, looking enraged for a short second before composing himself and grabbing the younger male's chin. 

"But I will gladly be your man as well. Let me finish speaking. You test the limits of my patience."

"Good. We match." 

"Who am I, Zenthras?" 

"The man who took my first kiss." 

"Who am I?" 

"The man I dream about." 

"Who. Am. I." 

"The man I love. Fucking hell." 

And it was then, in that moment, he found himself with his back against the bed, one hand delicately curling around the back of his neck as Arjuna's lips pressed against his own and thus making him him in delight. This was heaven, this felt like heaven — Even if there was a voice in the back of his head just telling him that something would go wrong really, really fast. But despite all of that... Zenthras cried tears of joy. Tears Arjuna also kissed, licking his lips second later. 

"Language..." 

"Get used to it." 

"I'd rather shut you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	7. Fever dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kama is literally the only source of Chaos in his Chaldea. What did they do this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very influenced by art. My boyfriend sent me an Arjuna Fanart with him being dressed like he is in here. And the usual Kama bullying I'm so fond of. I hope you enjoy this. It is also unbeta'ed. I'm sorry! This chapter is VERY NSFW and basically PWP. I'll stop my rambling now!

Telling Asclepius he hadn't had any wet dreams in his last check up had been embarrassing enough, but knowing Kama was listening made it ten times worse. What would happen if this entity set their mind into bullying him for it. Why have wet dreams if he was satisfied when he decided to sleep? His sex life was fairly healthy, and that is what Asclepius would say after his prostate exam. It was only natural: a man should ALWAYS check their entire body, and since Chaldea was low on staff, some servants would have to be able to rise up to the challenge. That is why Asclepius was Zenthras' physician. A very thorough one. 

"Good sperm count, prostate is doing well... And I don't doubt your sexual activity is high enough. There's nothing else to check. It is not unnatural your night discharge isn't happening anymore if you are enjoying all of that energy while you're awake." 

"Told you, Kama. I'm having enough... Sex..." 

"Fufufu! Can you believe this, Asclepius~? How cute! Look at how adorable our Master is. He barely let's you sleep, doesn't he?" 

"Kama, please... Asclepius already embarrasses me enough..." 

"I do not. I merely state what is clinically obvious. Now, go away. You're in perfect condition, Zenthras. Though you could sleep more. Doctor visit over." 

The boy jumped out of the medical bench and huffed, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. To make this impromptu doctor visit even worse, he had been wearing his least serious pair of boxers: ones filled with hearts in a white backdrop. Kama would not let him live this down. It was obvious enough. But he would finally be able to go to Arjuna, and they would have a nice dinner, talk about things, and all would be forgotten, right? 

Kama didn't think so, but they let their Master go away despite their intentions. It would be a nice night for them. Parting ways, the bluette walked to the cafeteria, where his beloved husband was making food for them. He hoped he wasn't late, he knew he wasn't since Arjuna had been told of his situation, and the archer knew to take his time. 

"Mmm... I can already tell. 'You are in perfect condition but you need to sleep more'? Is that what Lord Asclepius told you? Made naan, grab some. There's ghee." 

"God, thanks babe. Yeah, that's what he said. Pishthaudana? I really craved this. Is this the boar meat we were able to bring home last week?" 

Arjuna smiled widely and grabbed Zenthras' left hand, kissing the ring in a show of devotion and joy. How did his husband knew him this much? It was insane, it was something he neededn't be taken for granted, and thus he was showing his respects in that way. It was beautiful, to be so adored. It felt nice. 

"It baffles me how much you know me. I made this and payasam. The curry is made with tamarind and other spices... I wanted to treat you." 

"How the hell do you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Make me feel this need to kiss you silly in the middle of a cafeteria that is filled with twenty other people?" 

"O—oh... Heh..." 

Arjuna looked flustered and a bit shy. Zenthras was rarely this bold in a setting like the one they were in. Sigurd and the Bryns were eating as well, the females being fed by their husband something that looked like steak with spices and some mashed potatoes, Cú alter was munching on a big piece of meat panini, Emiya was feeding Lanling, Astolfo and the other Cús... It was a peaceful night in Chaldea, and business looked like usual. 

Except Zenthras. 

"I will after we go to our room. For now, I will enjoy the feast you've made for me. Gimme that hand so I can hold it while eating." 

Arjuna relented, and the both of them were now holding hands while eating. Astolfo was asking Proto Cú if he could hold his hand too, but Proto asked him how then would he be able to cut the piece of meat they had before them? Astolfo said he didn't care, thing that made Zenthras snicker before his husband's smiling gaze. 

"You're evesdropping..." 

"I know. It's just... Astolfo is very funny. I love how he doesn't know he's flirting. But that's because he is insane." 

"He is not insane, he just... Lost his wits." 

The bluette smiles stupidly, knowing his husband had many friends in Chaldea he was burning to defend just as he was right now. It made his chest warm. Knowing Arjuna had opened up with almost everyone was endearing. The archer that had once been so stiff and polite was now still polite, but a lot more welcoming of others and that was enough for him. 

"I love you." 

"And I you. Are you okay? You're sweating" 

"You know I love spice. And this is very spicy. I'll be needing a glass of milk after this." 

The Indian laughs, shaking his head and shoveling a bit more if his own food inside of his mouth. The way his husband ate, mixing everything with the rice, made him cringe a little at the start. But this was okay, it was the way his husband enjoyed curri and foods with rice. 

"You are in luck: the Cús were able to bring milk after they rayshifted. They brought milk, wheat and other cereals, salt, grapevines and figs. Lord Emiya hunted for deer and lambs, and Lord Fionn and Lord Jason brought home lots of eggs. Lord Emiya said something about making breakfast cereal... Like the one we had in Shinjuku. What was the name of that? Froot loops? With how that man hoards food supplies I don't doubt he would be able to make even the most difficult of dishes." 

"I love weeks like this, where we don't have to worry about anything else but gathering supplies, training, investigating and just being ourselves." 

"I do too, even if my heart longs for battle."

"You just wanna show off, babe." 

"Aaaaand... You are not wrong." 

The way Zenthras giggled made his heart throb. It was cute! His words had no malice in them. In fact, the Chaldean was pure of heart for the most part, and that is why his jabs weren't barbed. It was cute to see, and it was why Emiya had to fend off any of the pinkette's advances. 

The things the pair of archers had to go through... 

"Perfect. Where did you leave the payasam? In the pot? Let me go get it." 

"Yes. It should be warm still. Don't do the dishes, please?"

"I won't if you give me a kissy." 

"Sap."

"Ooooh? Is Prince Arjuna teasing me?" 

Snickering, the pair kissed each other, pecking their lips as softly as they could before the bluette left, listening to Astolfo whine about not being able to have a love like theirs, like the one out of a Bollywood movie. 

Maybe Emiya shouldn't have showed him those movies. 

He left the dishes in the sink with a mighty need to clean them... But his husband had asked so nicely Zenthras couldn't help himself. Despite his own cleaning needs, the bluette grabbed two small cups and filled them with the milky treat, grabbing another two more so he could fill them with a bit of milk, not a lot. Just enough so they could eat comfortably without feeling the rice getting stuck in their throats. 

"Kama teased me as well. I really shouldn't let them near me whenever Asclepius wants to examine me." 

"Do not be too harsh with them. They know we love each other and you shouldn't be ashamed of that." 

"Oh I am not. I just don't want half of Chaldea hearing we boned last night." 

"They already know we make love each night. What is the problem with that?" 

"... How do you know that?" 

"Well, bahadur, you aren't that quiet when you dive in pleasure..." 

"Oh my god. Shut up. Nonono. I am not moaning anymore." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

Zenthras gasped and looked at his smirking, overconfident husband, feeling his knees go weak and his own breath catch in his throat... The way he had changed, how much better he had gotten with time. It was both exciting and scary. 

He feared for his own decency now. Whatever was left of it. 

"I shouldn't enable you..." 

"But you will. Shall we make it a competition? A bet? I know I can make you moan..." 

Hours later, Zenthras had lost their bet and their competition after a good thrust. It hadn't been that long, and by the gods, the Master had been probably his loudest... Maybe they should do this more often, now that Arjuna himself was being a lot more adventurous. Now they were lying on bed, recuperating. The bluette didn't know he could be that flexible, and his husband seemed to be really interested in testing that. Maybe their yoga classes were good, after all. 

"What do you want now? You won our little game." 

"I have all I want with me. My husband is a happy one and has been sated, we eat good food, we have a roof over our heads and we can have warm baths whenever we want. Though I would not complain if you cooked that ragù sauce for me again? And bake that delicious sweet, how was it called?" 

"Panna cotta or tiramisù?" 

"The one that has coffee." 

"Tiramisù then. Is it normal we only talk about food after we fuck? How am I sure I did not summon the Mighty Bheema?" 

"Because A you will be able to walk tomorrow, and B, there is still a good amount of food in our fridge." 

"Are you saying his cock is bigger?" 

"I am saying he is a brute and he would twist, bend and manhandle you to his will." 

"So I clearly got the best Pandava with me?" 

"Oh, are you still doubting that? After the way I made you scream my name?" 

Again they snickered, Zenthras slapping one of his well built pectorals as he laughed to his heart's content. It was a beautiful sound, one Arjuna adored. 

"Ti voglio bene, Arjuna..." 

He whispered in his archer's ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he settled down. The Master felt content and incredibly sleepy. The archer, however, still felt energized. How could you sleep if your Mana was brimming to the top? It was insane. Yet he would follow his husband to their oniric world. 

"Fufufu... You had a rowdy night, but you are not done yet." 

Zenthras woke up and immediately knew he was in another one of those traps his fiercest hunter had laid. It was another one of Kama's dreams, he could tell by the flowery and sickeningly sweet smell. Like lotuses and honey. And he immediately knew not to fight it. 

This time he was sitting inside of a tub filled with warm water and flower petals. A nice touch, honestly. He knew Kama could do whatever they wanted if Zenthras was trapped in one of their dreams. It seemed they were being merciful, but at the same time the bluette felt this was going to be a dream in which Kama bullied him. 

Again. 

He sighed and relaxed, knowing there was absolutely no escape. If Arjuna was there as well then he didn't care. It was better if they shared this. Upon feeling he had had a good soak, the Master gets up, not bothering with dressing if the mood was set for him to have a wet dream. Kama would find this infuriating but honestly? He didn't mind. This was his way of teasing them. Playing along with them and not letting things bother him. Thing is, this time, he didn't know. He had no idea of what did that deity had in store for him. 

Drying himself with one of the lavish cloths that had been set for him to do so, the Chaldea leaves his discarded clothes behind and went out of the room. He found himself standing in front of a bed that had really nice blue bedding, humming with delight. His archer's color. Kama was spoiling him. Even if he hated being manipulated like this, used as a doll, the assassin was nice to him. 

Something made him lay in bed, comfortably laying on the bed, half sitting on it a second later. The cushions were nice and fluffy, they felt like clouds under his weight. It was nice. 

Music started making its way into the room, his ears getting treated with ancient melodies that could only be heard in Arjuna's time... And the man of his dreams, quite literally, appeared before him. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, but the real kicker was the loincloth the man was wearing that was being held by golden chains that sat on his hips. 

Was his mouth watering? 

"Fuck..."

And speaking of his hips, they did not lie. Swaying from side to side, the archer's khol rimmed eyes looked at him from under his long eyelashes, smouldering him as if fires were lapping at his skin. Thank god he was naked. Even if knowing his own hardness could be easily noticed like that made him extremely flustered, he was enjoying this. Shamelessly... Or almost. He was rock hard and Arjuna was dancing in front of him, moving his hips while that loincloth did NOTHING to cover what lied under him. His own half flushed length, or the way his buttcheeks shook with each step. Arjuna was endowed and plump, and Zenthras could not take his eyes off of him. 

Suddenly, Arjuna stated lifting that see through shirt of his, leaving the hem be bit by his full lips, his hands going above his head as if he was being tied up, and something shiny caught his eye, making him look to that place as fast as he could. 

It was. It was a fucking piercing. In his tit. 

Growling, Zenthras fought himself not to just take the flushed Arjuna that was pretending to be shy right there and then. To sink into him as if there was no tomorrow. But the enchanting beauty had something else in mind. Taking his shirt off, he let his chest free, and now the Master knew he did not only have one piercing, he had TWO. Dear gods. This was too much. Too much for him. Seconds later, he undid the chains that were holding his loincloth while his back was towards his husband, and Zenthras was able to see the delicate cloth fall from his hips and ass, pooling on the floor as Arjuna looked at him from above his shoulder. 

Zenthras was going to go crazy. This was it. This was how he died. 

The archer made his way to the bed and kneeled between Zenthras' legs, going for his lips as if Arjuna was incredibly thirsty and his husband was the water he needed to survive. The kiss was incredibly desperate, and they could feel the need they both had for each other. Both of their lengths were resting on top of each other and whenever one throbbed, the other followed by twitching. It was just the way they were. It felt like home, but the need was pretty much burning them, making Zenthras so needy for his husband was unfair, but he also adored it. 

Licking his lips after they broke the kiss, he felt Arjuna suck on his neck the way the bluette loved and made his toes curl. Moaning loudly, he let Arjuna do whatever he wanted. It looked like this would be the first time his husband wasn't being on the receiving end of his affections whenever the Chaldean topped. It felt... Out of this world. 

Suddenly, it was his chest. And after thoroughly pouring some loving there, Arjuna slid his hips downwards, and the poor Master just shook and arched, trying not to hurt Arjuna with any of his movements. It was hard, since he was very twitchy... His right hand fell on his husband's head, encouraging him lower and lower — and suddenly, he was there. Sucking on his flushed cock, kissing along the thick vein on the underside. It was maddening. 

The way those doe-like eyes were staring at him while having his mouth full of his cock was making him go crazy. The bowman twisted his head, and thoroughly licked him down. 

"I—I can't. I'm going to... J—Jishnu —stop." 

The Master begged, hearing the loud POP that came from Arjuna's lips when he stopped sucking him, taking his dick out of his mouth with a knowing smile.

"Today is about you, my Lord. And I wish to thoroughly please you." 

Zen just hummed, taking one of his hands and tugging him until he slid his way in, laying on top of his chest. The bluette then slid Arjuna's hair out of his forehead, holding it on the back of his head as he smiled, looking incredibly relieved the demigod hadn't teased him. Their free hands latched to the other, and suddenly they laid beside them, fingers interlocked. 

"And you are. God, the way you dance. Is that what you learned back when Indra took you under his wing?" 

"Mhmm. Did you enjoyed that, my Lord?" 

"Yes I did. You know I did, and felt me as well. I am so hard..." 

"Why don't we do something about it, then?" 

"I want to fuck you..." 

"Language. And, what is keeping you from that?" 

"Not even in my dreams you change..." 

"Why would I? I am the man you love." 

"If you keep saying stuff like that I'll take you." 

"And I am the man who loves and adores you as if you were one of my dear Devas..." 

"Arjunaaaa..." 

"Jishnu." 

"My husband." 

"A lot of talk and not enough work. Will I have to ride you? Are you going to be my pillow princess tonight?" 

"Hell no. I intend on making love to you." 

Arjuna hummed with delight, nodding and pressing his face to the side of his Zen's, whispering near his ear. 

"I opened myself up for you. Thinking about you. I couldn't sit still thinking about what you would do to me when you got out of that tub, my Lord." 

"Tch... Then I can't disappoint, right?" 

Growling, the Chaldean just licks his lips and manages to grab his beloved Arjuna to help him on his hands and knees. He looked so pretty like that... He had always loved Arjuna when he looked like this. Like a gift ready to open, like a miracle happening before his very own eyes. The archer that had told him he didn't want to open himself to him upon reaching his Chaldea was now before him, begging for his cock. 

The bluette puts him in position, pressing his chest against Arjuna's before kissing the side of his neck. Arjuna was whining and shaking. And that made Zenthras purr, his chest's rumbles massaging that wide back of his. First he had to make sure he was comfortable with the position, and the Chaldean did that by kissing his neck and shoulders, hands going for one of his pierced nipples, tugging on it, while the other closed around his dick. His girth throbbing as if saying hello to its favorite person! Warm and heavy, it was everything he need to be grounded. 

His husband was already breathing hard, and it felt amazing. Zenthras had full control of the situation and oh my... It was incredible. Knowing he was in charge was interesting, but feeling his husband trusted him like this? It was another thing entirely. Another experience. 

Grabbing his own cock, he eased into it until he was balls deep, his teeth clasping the skin on his shoulder as he tried not to fuck him into oblivion. Arjuna sighed in relief, and was now sporting a pleased smile on his face. 

"Ahah... So big. Will you claim me now, my Lord?"

"Gladly." 

The bluette grabbed on his pectorals, teasing the rings as he moved in and out, looking as if they were dancing at first. One of Arjuna's arms was around his lover's neck, and the other was on one of his forearms while they rocked together. It was such a nice moment. Just being close was enough. 

Feeling it had been enough, the Master grabbed his lover's hips and started pounding into him, hugging him a second later when he had managed to get a steady rhythm. The archer was now moaning to his heart's content, and the way Arjuna was curling told him he wasn't alone in enjoying this. The way Arjuna was arching around him, the way his ass jiggled when skin met skin, how their skins slapped against each other — it was a symphony of skin. One Zenthras loved and adored. It was... Something new. 

"You are... Mine. From head to toe — J—Jishnu... Mine."

"Yours... I a—am no one else's!" 

Those words and the way they had been enunciated made him shake. Everything from within came gushing inside of Arjuna, and with one last well produced thrust in a heated haze, the bluette managed to hit his prostate at point blank. Soon enough they would be heaps of flesh and if someone were to see them, they wouldn't know where Arjuna ended and Zenthras started. 

"Are you well fucked or do you want me to fill you up once more?" 

"I am yours to decide, my Lord..." 

"Too out of it to call me out on my crude language?" 

"Use those lips... Mmm — When they are needed..." 

The night seemed to have no end, just as their Stamina. It was a dream, and as such rational thought was nowhere

To be seen. Zenthras didn't even ask himself how was his own length able to stand up at attention mere seconds after he was done cumming, it was not needed. Arjuna was needy, and his husband was there to deliver. He just felt... Wet and uncomfortable, and that feeling was harder and harder to ignore the more they did it, the more they came on the sheets, pillows, cushions... 

Arjuna had been marked all over. His hips would have scratches and bruises when morning came, and the bluette was honestly pleased with himself. It was a prowess, doing what he had done. It didn't matter they had done this in his dreams, it was one come true. 

He'd have to thank Kama when he woke up! 

Sighing and feeling like he was going to collapse in the bed, he let himself go with his arms open, slapping Arjuna's ass before his back impacted on the bed, and in that moment, he opened his eyes to white rooms and stale chlorine. 

And VERY wet boxers. 

DAMN IT!

"KAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"


	8. Chaotic revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenjuna are perfect for each other, but it sometimes doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANK YOU TO @gilswaifu (Twitter/Ao3) for helping me beta this. Lolly was of great help for me to discover a couple of things I was doing wrong and some more stuff. Thank you for not cringing a lot, Lolly baby! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Mwah! Let me know if you did!

"Why are you in my kitchen?" 

"Because I'm hungry, Mom," said Zenthras in a soft voice with a warm snicker. The master stood in front of the fridge, while the red archer stared at him and leaned on the threshold of the door. It was incredibly late, and even if Arjuna didn't feel him leaving the bed, Emiya would not let anyone enter his quarters just because. 

"Who are you calling 'Mom'?" Emiya's stance was relaxed, leaving the tablet on the steel table as he directed his attention towards Zenthras. 

"Are you feigning ignorance now? You? The man that feeds my people and has thousands upon thousands of grandma-like remedies and spells to cure a flu?" 

"A—Are you sick? Nauseous? Are you running a fever?" Somehow the Red Archer's worried speech made Zenthras laugh... Heh! And he said he wasn't a mom. 

"Kuku! No! I'm fine, Emiya. You would be the first to know if I was... Well, second. You know Jishnu." 

"T—tch... Fine. Sit down on one of the stools near the bar. I'll make you something light — little bird." 

"Aye, aye, momma hen." The Chaldean followed Emiya's directions, taking his bean out. This bean was none other than one of Arjuna's celestial creations. A mochi, round and incredibly chubby version of Arjuna. Their child was no bigger than a tube of Pringles. In fact, his length was half of that. His little thing wiggled on the bar, getting comfortable. 

The tanned man then moved to the kitchen, grabbing his handmade apron that Zenthras had given him ages ago; his armor in his own battlefield. The one he enjoyed the most at least. 

"Junajuna! Junaaa!" boomed the bean, as if he wanted to grab Emiya's attention. 

"Shhhh... Emiya, do you think you have cookies still?"

"Don't worry. I got it. The other little one will also have something for him." 

"Heh... Did you hear that, Jun? Your Nonna is going to give you one tasty cookie so we can go to bed with our bellies full."

"Juna... Junajuna?"

"Let's see, it is not polite to ask someone to do a full batch of something very specific this late at night, baby... Maybe we can ask him tomorrow? You know he would do whatever for you. Papa doesn't know we are here, yeah? He's still sleeping. We gotta be quick! Papa can't be alone for long, right? He would worry about us and get sad..." Trying to negotiate with a bean wasn't easy, but Zenthras tried his best to make his bean the happiest. 

"Juna? Junaaaaa..." 

"Mhm. I promise. Tomorrow we will have a day for ourselves. You, Papa and I. Would you like to rayshift to see the sea? Or stay home and bake cookies with Nonna?" 

"Juna...?" Junabean turns his head to the side, as if curious about what the Master had just said... Or confused. 

"With Papa too, of course. You know we can't leave him alone." 

"Juna! Junajunajuna Junjuna." Of course, his serious expression was incredibly telling. Junabean was one of those people that thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and it was important to have it in a comfortable environment. 

"Yeah, we will wake him up with breakfast in bed. How does that sound? Breakfast in bed with extra kisses for Papa."

"JUNA!!!!!" Screeched the bean once more, making Zenthras jump on his stool. Their room wasn't close to the kitchen, but if the bean screamed any longer then it could wake Heracles up, or worse, make Lalter come to get them... Not what he wanted by any means.

"Shhhh!!! Little bean, you will wake him up!" 

"Jun—a?" 

"It's okay, baby. I know you get excited," Zenthras whispered, running a finger through his hair and petting him a moment later before speaking again. "Let's wait for our midnight snack and be on our way, yeah? Papa will get cold without us beside him." 

"And indeed cold I got." 

"J—Jishnu?" 

"Aye. Felt hungry?" 

Zenthras watched Arjuna sit down beside him. Other than his sweatshorts, the latter was wearing a black Chaldea hoodie, that one Zenthras always stole from him whenever he could. One could say they both were quite clingy of their counterpart. 

"Mhm. I dunno why, though. I thought I ate enough..." The Master had gotten a little tense upon listening his husband's voice. Maybe Arjuna would complain about it, but it didn't matter. It was cute. And thus, he smiled. 

"You did not. But that is okay. What is Lord Emiya making?" 

"I think he’s making porridge."

"As if he hated you that much," Arjuna scoffed with a knowing half laugh, pressing his temple to his husband's shoulder. Servants did not get tired nor they felt the need for sleep... But if they felt like being normal, if they felt like a routine was right for them, they'd get sleepy if they didn't get enough rest. Which was happening right now, funnily enough. The archer looked exhausted for some reason. He shouldn't, considering all of the mana Zenthras had offered the day before. 

"Lord Arjuna is right,” said Emiya. “I know about your hate for porridge, so I am making some scrambled eggs for you, and I have a cookie for Bean over there. Lord Arjuna, would you like something?" 

"A glass of milk with a bit of honey?" 

"And infused Chamomile so you sleep better?" asked the red bowman, already getting the jar where he stored the leaves. 

"Make that two!" came Zen's request. Maybe he was asking for a lot. It was really late anyway... 

"Hehehe... Cú Caster said he'd take over the herbal department in our little greenhouse. Did you know? He is infusing them with magic. This will definitely put you both to sleep," hummed Emiya, grabbing the kettle and pouring enough milk for everyone. "Goat's milk, by the way. Surprisingly, Astolfo listened to me for once."

"I did not! That is awesome, Emiya. I'll have to go check up on him tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. And thank Astolfo for me! I am sure he just wanted to impress a certain red archer..." Zenthras quiped after sending a wink Emiya's way, turning to the side to face Arjuna. "Husband, our son has decided we have plans tomorrow." 

"Oya?" 

"Junajunajuna! Junajunjun." 

"Oh? Daddy has decided I have breakfast in bed? Little bean, I most certainly will," murmured Arjuna with delight, winking at his Master. 

Zenthras didn't miss the underlying promise in Arjuna's word, chuckling after blushing lightly. How bold of him to say something like that in front of people... He had changed so much. 

"Cookie for the little one. I put milk on it so he didn't have a hard time chewing. And... scrambled eggs with a toast for Master, along with his chamomile infused milk with honey, and the same beverage for Lord Arjuna. May you be needing something else?" 

"Emiya, could I use the kitchen later?" 

"... I will think about it." 

"I want to cook Jishnu breakfast," begged Zenthras, his eyes sparkling. 

"I will supervise." 

"Thank you, Lord Emiya. I think he might try to poison me," said Arjuna under his breath, preoccupied with his delightfully infused milk. 

"JISHNU!" 

"Fufufufu! I jest," chuckled Arjuna, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Heh. I'll make sure to taste the food before it reaches you, Lord Arjuna," finished Emiya, grabbing a plate from the drying rack to store it back in the shelf.

"Aw, come on! My food isn't that bad!" said the Chaldean with a pout. 

"You certainly could get better at it, Master," Emiya said, smiling softly at him before ruffling his blue hair. "I will make sure if that."

"... Fine." Zenthras huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking... not very pleased. "I will learn. I swear." 

"Don't sulk and eat your food," commanded Emiya. "It will get cold." 

"... Fine! And you say you're not my mom." 

Zenthras just huffed once more and stabed his fork into the scrambled eggs, while Emiya again fluffed his already messy hair with his hand, making him smile. It was a cute gesture and he liked it. A lot. He didn't mind at all the fact they sometimes made fun of him or his cooking skills. He knew he wasn't the best but, hey! He wasn't perfect, and he'd rather be a good master and a good husband than a good cook! 

"What do you want for breakfast?” he asked. “Just so I can poison you with your favorite food." 

"Maybe just tan with ghee and cheese? I don't really mind, you know,” said Arjuna, his head turning to the side very much like their bean had just minutes ago. 

"Maybe payasam too? Tan is just not a strong breakfast," complained the Chaldean, just trying to think about something that would suit them best. Breakfast, after all, was the most important meal of the day. Their bean was right. 

"You know I do not need a nutritious breakfast, right? At least not a traditional one. Mana will do." 

"Doesn't mean I don't want to treat you. You are my prince, and so, I will treat you like royalty." Zenthras’ tone was serious.

"Prince? Of what?" 

"Of whatever land we end up owning when all of this is over." 

Arjuna smiled softly and grabbed his husband's hand, kissing the ring with a delicate touch before letting it on the table again. Forking a bit of eggs on his toast and munching on it, Zenthras winked at Arjuna with a lopsided smile. 

"How do you wish to live after all of this is over, my love?" 

"Maybe in the countryside? Just — Let's just own a farm, have a couple horses I can train, and we can ride, care for our Junabean, honor your gods and be kings of our little piece of heaven on earth? I don't really want anything else. I don't think I would be able to live in a metropolitan area anymore." 

"We will have to boil water for baths." 

Why was Arjuna so concerned about boiling water all of the sudden? Zenthras just frowned lightly, confused. "I will take that any day over cars and technology." 

"Do you seriously think like that? Would you like to live without all of these commodities?"

The Bowman's questions were incredibly odd.. of course he loved technology, but wouldn't it be best to live with little to worry about? "I don't really mind, Jishnu. I just need you, our bean, and horses. I don't really need to be rich once more. I'm tired of it."

"I will hunt and provide for us, then," came Arjuna's promise, making Zenthras smile once more. The clouds were out of that shining sky once more. He truly was Indra's son. 

"Don't forget about me! I know how to use and hurl a lance." 

With a delicate chuckle, Arjuna kissed his husband's cheek just to nuzzle it mere seconds after. They were so in love... It really showed. Neither could take their eyes from the other. They were literally making heart eyes. Emiya rolled his eyes and left, walking inside the kitchen to give them their well-deserved privacy. 

"We'll leave Chaldea in Lord Okita's and Bryn's charge again. I'll make arrangements in the morrow after I get my breakfast in bed. How does that sound?" And Arjuna would make sure of that. Sometimes Zenthras wondered if Arjuna was his husband or his spokesperson...

"Amazing. Now drink your milk. Is it tasty?" asked Arjuna, one of his hands coming to leave a flock of hair behind Zenthras' ear with a loving touch. 

"Are you doubting Lord Emiya's cooking or brewing skills?" 

Arjuna looked like a spoiled cat who had just managed to get a cup of milk from his owner. The damned man was toying with him! But Zenthras could not be mad... He'd rather have this playful Arjuna than the one from when he just got to his Chaldea. 

"No, Mr. Chuunibyo." 

"... You will get punished for calling me that, Fiorle." Oh... Zenthras was enthused. The bowman sounded incredibly serious. The game was on.

"What? Am I going to bed without dinner?"

Arjuna snickered, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his teacup and lifted it to his lips with a smile. Their bickering was amazing. Arjuna... really loved being this close to his beloved husband. Moments like this where they were husband and husband outside those four walls that were their kingdom on earth were all he needed to know they were made to be together. 

"No. I don't really know how to punish you without having to punish myself in the process."

And now it was Zenthras’ turn to giggle. They had such a great dynamic... A delicate, gloveless hand made its way towards Zenthras’ thigh, grabbing it with a reassuring and possessive hold. Dark eyes wandered to their bean, who was stuffing his face with the mushy, gooey cookie. Emiya did make the best cookies, much to Arjuna's despair. His blue bowman could really try his best, but Emiya's were just a different kind, and Zenthras really loved it.

The bean moved his little feetsies with happiness and joy, mumbling a "song" for himself. It was a cute sight; one he would do everything to see. It was just... It was what he needed. To come down from his duties and enjoy his life. Or what he had left of it. He could always be doing worse, and it wasn't all that bad, honestly. 

"ZENTHRAS ANTHEROS FIORLE-DONO? WHAT MAY YOU BE DOING UP AT THIS HOUR?" And suddenly, all color drained from Zenthras' already very pale face. He had been caught by the Shinsengumi's late night patrol, and this time by none other than Okita Sōji.

"Oh no..." whispered a very mortified Zenthras.

"You explain," said Arjuna, already getting up from the stool to make his very epic disappearance. He had a cheeky smile, and Zenthras could feel his satisfaction from where he was sitting.

"And you're ditching me, Arjuna? Didn't you say ‘until death do us part’?!" 

"See you in bed, bahadur~," hummed Arjuna, his head peaking from one of the walls that separated the cafeteria kitchen from one of the three hallways connected to it. 

"Tch... I will get my rev—Oh hello there, Okita, sir!" Zenthras sat up, his back perfectly aligned. Okita used to slap him with the hilt of his katana if the Samurai caught the blue-haired youngster slouching even a little. Okita was... scary, to say the least. 

"Do not make me repeat myself." 

"Well, sir. I woke up and I was kind of hungry. And my son here, my bean, was hungry as well." Zenthras clarified, wanting Okita to know before he took it out on his Master. The situation was dire!

"It is currently three in the morrow, Master." 

"And I will go to bed! I will just wait until Bean finishes his cookie, then go back to bed." 

"Good. Brush your teeth and comb your hair," came the official's response, his normally big and adorable eyes turning scary once more... That made Zenthras go pale again. 

"Yessir." 

"Good. Go. Should I see you here again, or anywhere for that matter, I shall speak to Lord Leonidas myself. And he will give you a proper punishment." 

"Oh god no," begged the Chaldean, already fearing for his life.

"Oh god, yes. Please be swift, Master. You ought to get your nightly rest." 

"Yessir." 

"Goodnight!" And Okita was back to his usual cheery demeanor just like that. 

Zen huffed lightly and rolled his eyes with a warm smile before turning around and finding his bean all passed out on top of half of a cookie. Chuckling lightly, he grabbed the little thing and left a small kiss on his forehead, perching him on the side of his neck, just so the bean was cushioned and secured by the fluff from his turtleneck. It was the best place for him, anyway. Picking the plate up and saving it inside the fridge, the master walked back to his room. He opened the door and crossed his arms before leaning in the threshold. His teasing husband would get what was coming for him. 

"So... What happened to those vows of yours? Are they so empty you would throw me to the tigers as if I were a piece of meat?"

Arjuna, lying in the middle of the bed, his hoodie folded on the desk... It was a nice image to come home to, but he wasn't off the hook. Even if Zenthras' ire was akin to a little ember, Arjuna would make sure his lover was taken care of and happy. 

"Tigers, you say? How dare you compare delicate kitten paws to those deadly weapons tigers have for claws? You know fully well Lord Okita means well. He is merely doing what I would do—" 

"Why are you not, then?" interrupted Zenthras.

"If you would only let me finish... It is because I stopped trying to control you a long time ago. You were sleeping in my arms and you woke up because you were hungry. Was there something wrong when you woke up? Were you in distress?" 

"No?" 

"Then why should I bother correcting you and forcing you to come to bed if I knew you would have come back to me eventually?" 

Utterly speechless and with his entire self melting under the warmth settling in his chest, the young Master walked in — making sure to remove his clothes until he was down to his boxers. 

"You have a way with words..." whispered Zenthras, enamoured by his beloved archer.

"Learned from the best." 

"Shut up. Do you wish me to squeal?" 

"I could think of a way or two to achieve that without so many words in-between, bahadur..." said Arjuna with a knowing smile, his hand cupping Zenthras' cheek rather lovingly. "May you be interested in them?" 

"Raincheck... I'm in a cuddly mood. Can't be a sexy beast when I'm gushing love all over." 

"Whatever you want, my love. Let's leave that for when we wake up. Leave the bean with Emiya, yes?" 

"Mhm... Now come. I want to be the big spoon." 

"Sure. You can pretend," quipped Arjuna, getting ready to switch positions. 

"You couldn't get me out of this soft mood even if you tried, Arjuna. Come here. Careful with the bean, now..." 

They rearranged themselves in bed, Arjuna lying between those strong arms which had never held anything until now. It was such a nice feeling, caring for someone so deeply it made your entire core shake. An unmovable emotion he couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried. Licking his lips, the Master decided to kiss his husband's shoulder, resting his forehead there seconds later. 

" _Main tumase pyaar karata hoon..._ " 

" _Anch'io ti voglio bene, caro._ Sleep well." 

"How...?"

"Is there anything you could say like that in a situation like this, babe?" asked Zenthras, smile pressed against Arjuna's shoulder. 

"... Even if it pains me so, I must admit you have won today." 

Giggling, the blue-haired man just pressed his lips up and down the side of his beloved's neck, purring lightly right after. One could think, given the way they held each other, that they never got separated... And they would be almost on the mark. Just a tiny little bit off. 

"The mightiest hero, the strongest Pandava, admitting defeat...?" 

"I'm just a remnant of the past..." 

"That lives with a future maker, who also loves that history maker. There is no need to sound that sore." 

"... Will you ever miss me when I go back to the throne?" 

"Don't make me laugh," said Zenthras, huffing a laugh second later. Arjuna was unbelievable sometimes. 

"…Must you be this cruel?" 

The bowman kicked back, pushing his husband away from him. Maybe he should not let his heart out in the open so often? A dark cloud once more clouded his judgement, and he was grateful to have his back towards the Chaldean... Would he not miss him? 

"Look at me." 

"I will not." 

"Look. At. Me."

"No."

"Fine. Assume what you will. When you are ready to face me, let me know. I'll be reading." 

Zenthras got up from the bed, shaking his head with disillusion marking his movements. Maybe his reaction and words hadn't been the best, especially in a moment of such vulnerability... But did they warrant such a violent and visceral reaction?

... Was Arjuna doubting him? Himself? Both? 

Goddamn it. 

"Remember two seconds ago I told you I loved you? I do."

"So is that why you are running, Master?" 

"Don't. Don't fucking ‘Master’ me."

"Is that not what you are?" 

"Again with this, Arjuna? What is happening? What did I do?"

"..." 

"I said what I said because you aren't going anywhere. You won't go back to the throne. Have you seen how many holy Grails you have? Is that not your own decision? To stay with me and have a life with me? Me, the man that is riddled with nightmares of the world's end? The man who can't fucking catch his breath because of all of what is happening? The only living person who is just set on bringing the world back? OUR world? Arjuna, I am so sorry I laughed, but you're freaking misplacing your distrust. 

“I have given you everything I have. Everything I own! To ensure you are tied to me in every single way. Dreams, my heart, infinite Mana resource, Grails, feathers, hearts... What else shall you ask for? What have I not given that you are missing? What is hurting you? Out with it, please! I do not do well with riddles or half spoken truths! Nor will this issue be solved without you baring yourself to me!" By this point Zenthras was close to screaming at Arjuna, his voice coming in a loud tone, not his usual calm one. His entire face was red, flushed with desperation and irritation. The Chaldean wasn't usually this explosive, but... 

"How can I voice my concerns without—?"

"Voicing them. I will listen. Come on. Let's rayshift somewhere because I feel you need fresh air. If I am wrong, however, stay here. I do need to get out."

Getting his own clothes, Zenthras made sure to bring his tactical gear under his hoodie. Not because he wanted to fight something, but out of reflex. He was not a scaredy cat, nor did he fear a fight, but the man had to be ready for whatever could come his way. 

Arjuna, however, was trying to get dressed behind him. Not with his usual hoodie and turtleneck combo, but with... Well, 'getting dressed' wasn't materializing your spirit origin clothes. But, it was what he had done. 

This made Zenthras weary of the upcoming confession. What could it be? Why was he feeling so unsure? Was it the future? Did he fear the future? He knew there would be enough for the both of them to survive if everything went right. Even if it didn't, he would make sure to stay by his side. 

They had gotten married, a spirit of a dead person with a living one. Death had done them apart if one took the wedding vows seriously... The world was yet to do them part. And Zenthras would hold it together, carrying it on his back like goddamn Atlas.

Zenthras left their room and headed towards the rayshift, his jaw hardened, eyes darkened, and brow furrowed. Arjuna followed behind him.

A large figure stood against the command room wall, watching the couple enter. He tipped his own hat down as his golden eyes glimmered with worry. Where was the usually kind and warm-hearted Master? What had happened between these two? They never fought, at least not outside closed doors? And even then, their issues were resolved rather quickly. 

This was even more worrying. 

The Count stood in the shadows, watching everything unfold before his very eyes... And this had been a fear of his; Arjuna's darkness hadn't been completely erased, in fact part of it still resided within him like a looming shadow, waiting its turn for the right moment to pounce and take ahold of his owner's heart. 

"Da Vinci, rayshift. Please,” said Zenthras.

"O—kay~! You got it, Zenny. Where to?" came the cheery voice. The little girl knew Zenthras was in no mood to talk, and asking or confronting him in that moment would not be the right thing to do.

"Somewhere far and safe. I don't care where or when. I don't want people bothering us." 

"Perfect☆! Will you be taking someone else with you?" 

"My husband is all I need. Punch it when he's ready." 

Arjuna looked like a fish out of the water. Maybe he shouldn't have been so forceful, but he was shaking out of anger and frustration. What else should he give? His life? Did he even want what little he had? The bowman looked at the inventor with wide eyes and an open mouth for a second or two, replacing his expression with a dark one, nodding after getting ready. And then, the knowing pull of the rayshift took them out of that piece of land that was devoid of life. 

It wasn't morning, nor noon. Dusk shone golden rays of sunshine in their faces, making Zenthras' frown at the bright light's intensity. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He just... Had to get used to it. Or something. 

Summoning two spectral horses, he jumped on one, not feeling a strain in his magical energy. It seemed his magical circuits kept getting better and better... The thought gave him momentary bliss. He started galloping, knowing the Indian man would follow. 

The place was beautiful, surrounded by a forest of trees and distant sound of waves. The climate was perfect. It reminded him of Greece. Maybe that’s where they were, maybe it wasn’t. Who knows — Da Vinci had picked the best spot for them, anyway. Birds sang overhead, making the Zenthras look around, trying to guess the sounds that surrounded them... 

After a few minutes of this, he set his horse into a frantic pace, letting his heart run with the wind. There was nothing better than to just let go, let the horse have the reins and take him wherever it wanted. His steeds were always the best ones, at least his parents had told him that. 

Those who weren't happy with most of what he did. Those who had wanted him to be perfect. And he almost was. Thing is, he didn't know how to be in a relationship, and Arjuna was the one teaching him. This was the reason why they were here in the first place. 

The stallions ran and ran, trying not to run into any tree per their riders' requests. Arjuna was skilled with horses. Not as skilled as one of his brothers, of course, especially one of the twins. But still good. Zenthras was a natural. The horses were his creations anyway.

With a loud neigh, Zenthras horse stopped in front of a big cliff, with only water below it. He should be scared, terrified, but honestly, the embrace of the ocean would soothe his nerves. Maybe even then he'd hit the water so hard he'd forget about all that had transpired minutes ago. His mind was clearer, though. And now, for the first time in minutes, he turned around, clear eyes on black orbs. He took his time jumping down from his mount, gathering the words in his head before he uttered them. 

"Are you willing to speak here? Where no one but the rocks will hear us?" 

"You are still hostile, I see," muttered Arjuna with disappointment. It seemed the bowman wanted this to be over and done with.

"Exasperated. Not hostile. I just don't know what happened. I was ready to go to bed, to sleep with you in my arms. What happened? What the hell did I do, Jishnu?" 

"Dig too deep." 

"Yeah, but that is what I do. That is my job. I am your husband. Is there a piece of my mind you don't know about? Arjuna, you said you were confident half an hour ago. What. Happened?" 

"I do not know if you will want me with you when all of this is over! That is all. I do not know. You fight your battles, and I serve you well. I swore my fealty to you, I gave my heart to you. I am owned by you, and I am scared of you discarding me once you do not need someone to fight by your side. That is all. I realize it is very late for me to be having such doubts, especially when we have a child and have formed a family. Yet I still have these doubts. Yet I still feel unworthy. I dread the future. I dread not having you by my side. Such is my situation, Zenthras. I do not want to let you go, and I am afraid I may have to." 

Minutes passed, and the Master's expression didn't change. It felt as if time had frozen, and now there was only him, moving around in the picture. The only telling sign of this being untrue was Zenthras' breathing, which was getting more and more out of control by the second. 

"Do I have to marry you every single day of the week?" 

"Are you making fun o—?" Oh no. Zenthras wouldn't let him finish asking his question. 

"I AM NOT! Do you think me so heartless?" Zenthras growled, teeth bared and all. It seemed he was losing it... 

"Calm down." 

"I will not bloody calm down, Jishnu. I. Will. Not. Don't ask me to keep my chill when I want to launch myself from this cliff." 

"You will hurt yourself, and I do not want that." 

"How? By having a heart attack? Wouldn't that be riveting to see? Me, dying? Maybe that way I can prove I can come back to you! What class would I be, hm? Maybe I would be my own heroic spirit, or maybe I could be a pseudo-servant. Maybe I would reincarnate. Oh, how I wish I could die, just to show yo—"

"Do not finish that statement." Arjuna's words were naught but a command in that moment. Unwavering. 

"Why? Why the fuck not? You want proof of me not being a complete piss fountain."

"I did no—" 

"I am angry, and frustrated, Jishnu. I do not know what to do anymore. I hold you each night, I fuck you each night. I come back to you day and night. What else must I do to show you my love for you is eternal? Chaldea or not? Remember that time where we fought over me fighting? I am tired, Ji. I am so very tired of having to prove myself to you, but I will keep doing it. I just wish there was a more effective way to do this." 

"It is not your issue. It is mine. My Krishna is not doubting about your intentions, but about our future. My future with you. I suit you as a warrior suits a commander. Will I ever suit you in a life where there is no conflict? Where the thing I am good at will no longer serve your purpose?" 

"Does the Count know of these dreams?" asked Zenthras, one of his eyebrows shooting up even if he already knew the answer. 

"I believe he does." 

"Did you tell him not to tell me?" 

"I am an adult." 

"You hurt yourself too often, Arjuna. It is not a matter of you being of age or mature enough, it is a matter of you being self-destructive. I may be overreacting... No, scratch that. I am. I am just. Angry. Angry I got a perfect day ruined because I ran my mouth when you were vulnerable." 

"It is not your fault." 

"Yet it is. The Count knows of this, yet your husband is oblivious to all of this."

"Zenthras..." 

"No, please... Jishnu, please? I..."

He looked defeated, shoulders slumping as he crouched on the floor next to his stallion and stared into the dirt that was below his feet.... It was such a sad sight to see, but the bowman couldn't do anything else. Arjuna was right, this was something only he could manage. Zenthras had defeated Krishna with Karna's help. This time, he was on his own. 

"I know and feel your love, Bahadur... It is just... Well, I have never known happiness without struggle. Even in my final years I fought and conquered. Even when I was about to die, I doubted myself. My head was calm before falling into the chasm, but as I felt the wind carry my body to Yama's abode I could not stop thinking about the future. Something that it was not mine, for my time had already ran out. Will my time run out before we reach bliss?" 

"Do you want me to research how to tie my soul with your spirit origin?" 

"I do not want things from you, Zenthras..."

"Bollocks. You are one of the most greedy people I have met." 

"Greedy?"

"In a good way. You want all of me." 

"I will concede," Arjuna hummed, and with that he knew his husband had been pacified... He looked slightly calmer, even if a little sad. 

"You can't deny that... It is not something I do not give freely anyway." 

"Yet you give too much." 

"And now you're being—"

"Zenthras..."

"We haven't reached a solution, right. So. Will you believe me, or do I have to beat Krishna up? Because I will." Maybe Zenthras' idea wasn't the smartest, but it was the only one he had in that moment. And something was better than nothing. 

"It is something I must do myself."

"That is what I thought..." 

"I..." 

"I am sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing, Zenthras?" 

"I do not know how to deal with my negative emotions. You know this better than anyone else. I blew up. It is a start, Ji."

"I understand. Now..." 

"How would you feel about maybe talking about how our house is going to be? What color will we paint the walls? How many horses and cows would you like to have? I want you with me, Jishnu. Warrior or not. I shall beat that into your head as many times as I have to." 

"So will you choose to walk down this path?" 

Then, a scarred hand was extended towards the demigod, clear eyes still a little bit upset, but at least they were shining once more. Arjuna hated seeing the light disappear from them. It was as if the sun had been covered, or if it had fallen from the sky. Stars were meant to shine, after all. 

"Will you walk down this perilous and damned path with me?" 

"Until the world do us part, bahadur..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: As you may know now, Zenthras' Chaldea is a bit different from the canon one! So, you read right! Okita is a trans male.


End file.
